The Great Adventure
by Starjacker
Summary: A bunch of people get sucked into the game Everquest and assigned roles. Now they must travel Norrath to find a way home. Includes many different animes as characters that get pulled in.
1. Prelude: disappearences!

The Great Adventure Disclaimer: I own nothing but a laptop, 2 shoes, Geoff, Lester, about 30 cents, and a bag of chips so don't try to sue me for anything cause you will get zip.

This story is told in 3rd person view for the following characters: Mercury, Ranma, Akane, Trunks, and Lester. Lester and Myself are the only real people in this fanfic. First person view will only be for when I am the character being focused on and later will be whom this story is viewed from.

Chapter 1: Prelude: Disappearances

* * *

-------------------------------Tendo house, Dimension: Ranma universe------------------------- 

Ranma had just woken up and was heading downstairs for breakfast. When he reached the dining room, after he said his hellos, he decided to train in the dojo. After a couple of katas, he decided to get Akane to fight him and see if his lessons were working and making Akane a better fighter. When Akane finally reached the dojo, Ranma started calling him a tomboy like always. He knew that if he got Akane mad enough, she would go berserk and attack him. When Akane finally went berserk, he started dodging her attacks. All of a sudden, two pieces of paper fell from the ceiling, one landing on Akane and one landing on Ranma. The note was brief but to the point. Akane's read, "You have been chosen Class: Berserker, Race: Barbarian. Starting city: Halas, Starting equipment: Note, Beginners Axe, backpack, 20 food rations, 20 water rations, 4 gold coins, and 20 band-aids." The final words she could not understand but underneath the words in small print was the text, "Read." The words read this, "Shin-Te-Fa-du-berserker!" Upon reading these words she disappeared in a flurry of red energy.

Ranma's note said, "You have been chosen, Class: Monk, Race: Human. Starting city: Qeynos, Starting equipment: Backpack, 20 food rations, 20 water canteens, 4 gold coins, Note, and 20 Band-aids." Ranma's note also had some words below and the same text saying to read the text. His text read as so, "Shin-qu-hi-ne-Monk!" Upon reading these words, Ranma disappeared in a quick storm of blue energy.

--------------------Capsule Corporation, Dimension: Dragonball Z universe-------------------

Trunks were about to Begin training when all of a sudden, a note falls from the sky and lands right in front of him. He then proceeded to pick up then read the note. The text is as follows, "You have been chosen, Class: Ranger, Race: Wood elf. Starting city: Kelethin, Starting equipment: Backpack, 20 food rations, 20 water flasks, note, beginners sword 1-handed, note, and 4 gold coins." After that, the same text as before was written below an incantation that went like this, "Shin-tu-ken-Ranger!" In which he disappeared after saying those words in a whirlwind of leaves.

-------------------Tokyo: Juuban sector: Juuban park, Sailor moon Universe-------------------

Sailor Mercury had just finished another daemon when a note fell from the sky and landed on her lap. The note read like this, "You have been chosen. Class: Cleric Race: High elf. Starting city: Felwithe, Starting equipment: Beginners dagger, backpack, 4 gold coins, 20 food rations, 20 water flasks, spell scroll: minor healing, spell scroll: minor shielding, and note. After that, the incantation read as follows, "Shin-ba-zen-Cleric!" Upon saying so, Mercury disappeared in a bright flash of white energy.

Near by, Mars also got a note, which read as follows, "You have been chosen. Class: Wizard, Race: Erudite. Starting city: Erudin, Starting equipment: Backpack, 4 gold coins, 20 food rations, 20 water flasks, beginners dagger, spell scroll: Minor shielding, Spell scroll: Shock of frost,and a note. When she looked over at Mercury, she noticed she had a paper also. When she heard Mercury mumble some words and then disappear, she figured it was the paper's doing. She read the last line quickly without much thought as the incantation went as follows, "Shin-baku-kai-Wizard!" And she disappeared in a flash of flames, charring the ground which she was standing on not too long ago.

-------------------------------Missouri: My house, Reality universe-------------------------------

I was sitting patiently for my friend Lester to appear, I was sitting quietly playing Final fantasy on my GBA. When he finally arrived, we went out back and started to play our messed up homemade rpg adventure game. All of a sudden, 2 pieces of paper dropped onto the ground right in front of us, the one closest to me is the one I picked up and it read as follows, "You have been chosen. Class: Necromancer, Race: Dark Elf." Immediately, I recognized it as Everquest. "Starting city: Neriak, Starting equipment: Beginners Dagger, backpack, 4 gold coins, 20 food rations, 20 water flasks, spell scroll: Minor shielding, Spell scroll: Lifetap, and note." As he read the last line, which goes, as follows, "Shin-che-bo-ar-le-he-Necromancer!" I disappeared from sight on an adventure, a pile of bones the only thing left where he stood.

Close by, Lester picked up the other scroll and it went as follows, "You have been chosen. Class: Magician, Race: Dark Elf. Starting City: Neriak, Starting equipment: Beginners dagger, 4 gold coins, 20 food rations and 20 water flasks, backpack, spell scroll: Minor shielding, spell scroll: Burst of fire, and note." After that, the incantation went as follows, "Shin-do-fin-star-Magician!" and as such, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Little did anyone but Geoff and Lester know, is that they would all embark on a quest like none have ever seen. They would go on a journey of self-enlightenment, and of great fun. And thus with the incantations set, the journey starts, in the vast land of Norrath.

* * *

There are a few things I want to point out. 

/t will be used in that way. They will think of whom they want to talk to and then say it. It will be heard as a voice in their head.

The party number will be changed from 6 to 7 because 7 is a lucky number.

Shout and emote will go on as usual but I won't add all the shouts and stuff unless they pertain to our characters.

This story will be jumping to different character often.

Sending a /t will look like this: -(text)- while receiving a /t will look like this: --text--

Some characters in the story will not be made up and will be on in the story. These are mostly my personal characters and my mother's characters also. If you want your character in the story a lot, review a lot. After that, send me an email at the address under my penname and email me with your character's equipment, class, race, level, spell preferences, aa's, leaderships, common hangouts and all that. Str will be the only stat other then health that you need to send me. Dex, stamina, and all them i don't need as this will be made up. If you want minor roles for your characters, review and in your review you character name, class, race, level, and common places. minor things will be like getting kei from someone or buying from bazaar.

R&R but if I get a lot of chapters out and noone reviews, I will make it to where I require a certain ammount of reviews to update.


	2. Beginnings

I do not own EQ, Sailor moon, Ranma ½, or DBZ so shuddap and read.

Chapter 2: Beginnings

* * *

---------------------------------Geoffrey Lannom's P.O.V.----------------------------------

I awoke to the sound of the city. After I had read the note's last line, I had fainted. I sat up in bed and look at my surroundings and it looked decent but it was not home. I look around the room and saw it had basic communities like a mirror, bed, door, table, 7 chairs, and a dresser. When I looked to go look in the mirror, I froze in place. My skin had turned black. I looked at my inventory, which was a sup-space pocket and found a note saying to go find the guild-leader, a backpack, 20 food rations, 20 water flasks, a dagger, and two scrolls. I looked at myself and found I had on normal clothes and inside my pocket I had two gold coins. I saw a note on the counter saying several names, which I gasped at. The names were as follows, "Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Trunks Briefs, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Lester Duncan, and Geoffrey Duncan." I thought for about five seconds and then they all clicked. Somehow, Ami and Rei had been teleported from SM, Trunks from DBZ, Ranma and Akane from R1/2, and Lester and myself from the reality universe has been summoned here to play. After that, it said one thing, "If you want to get home, play. You have been altered so you have no special powers, and no abnormal habits like eating a lot but you still have your memory, looks, and now you have your class and race abilities. Everyone will also gain a special ability from your previous place of residence. Ami with tactics, Rei with abnormal fire damage and a few new fire spells, Trunks with heightened Senses, Ranma with higher Agility, Akane with extra damage, Lester with Higher learning (meaning he gets more weapon skill faster), and you with higher Constitution and Concentration. Also, everyone will get heightened skills. One last surprise awaits you at level 20. Use them well!" I immediately Experimented a bit and finally found out how to send a/t to Lester.

-(Lester, Do you read me? To reply, just think what you want to say.)-

. --I read you loud and clear Geoff. Where are we? I don't remember anything after I read the note. --

-(You will never guess so we will have a short quiz. What does your note say?)-

--It says characters name from different shows we have seen or heard of why? –

-(Because what happened to us has happened to them also. Now, Does the name Neriak sound familiar?)-

--Yeah, it's a city from Everquest. Why? –

-(Have you seen yourself?)-

A few seconds pass by and then all of a sudden... --WHAT? Why am I dark blue? —

-(Has it ever occurred that we are Dark elves now?)-

--...Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense. Want to meet up at the entrance after we meet our guild-leaders? —

-(Sure)-

After breaking contact with Lester, I finally headed out of the house and headed to Neriak commons where I found my guild-leader, gave him the note, equipped my dagger and my new tunic, and had him train me in piercing X1, Conjuration X1, Abjuration X1, Evocation X1, and Alteration X1. I then left and went to where I found myself. I looked around for a minute and found a GBA with a note on it. The note read, "This will keep you entertained while not busy. It's battery has a charm on it to where it will never run out of energy and the game cartridge also has a spell and it will put any cartridge you want playing on the GBA. I put my new GBA in my backpack and headed out to the gate to meet Lester. While I was doing this, I started contacting the other chosen ones.

* * *

Ranma & Geoff

-(Ranma, do you read me? To respond, think what you want to say to me.)-

--Who are you and why are you speaking into my head? Are you a telepath? —

-(No, its Santa...my name is Geoffrey Lannom, you'll learn more about me later.)-

--Fine but what do youwant?–

-(I'm here to help.)-

--How can you help exactly?–

-(Well, since i know most of whats going on around here, I decided to help everyone else out.)-

--How doI knowI can trust you?--

-(Well for one, I can tell you all the information about this world since I am the most knowlegable about it and I know all about your like in Nerima.)-

--Oooookay, whatever. Since you obviously know about this place, where am I?--

-(What did your note say?)-

--It saidI was a Human Monk. That is half right. I'm human alright but i'm not a monk.--

-(By monk it meant the class monk. Tell me, do you like using weapons or spells?)-

--No, why would that tell me why i'm considered a monk?--

-(The fact that in here, a monk is considered an unarmed fighter is my point, and since you refuse to use a weapon, you'll be using your hands.The only main weapon you get are batons and staffs.)-

--Oh...Thanks.--

-(Well, i'm going to talk to everyone else. Just train and travel, watch out for people trying to kill you...that or creatures trying. When you look at a creature, human, or just about anything that is alive, you will instantly know if it is easily taken care of, or you'll hear the word green being chanted in the background, a small challenge, or blue, a formiable fighter, or white/black, a very tough challenge which you might fall, or yellow, or someone who is extremely powerful, or red. Stay clear from the reds and be VERY cautious with the yellow. Pick mostly white or blue enemies. Green you'll take easy and are only good for items. BTW, when you look at someone, or consider them, you will be told what you are to them. You could be a friend ora foe. Stay away from red or yellow foes but friends will help. The more blues and above you fight and defeat, or in some cases kill, (I had to remind him that killing is not a sin if justified and that most creatures are evil and attack humans. Killing creatures in self defence is also justified as you had no other choice.) you will gain experience and will grow stronger. Thats all i can say. Have fun.)-

* * *

After I contacted Ranma, i contacted Ami, Rei, Akane, and Trunks telling them pretty much the same thing. 

After that, I scribed my spells into my spell book and memorized them also. I had the knowledge to buy Cavorting bones and a couple of bone chips. I immediately summoned a skeleton and then headed to the gate to meet up with Lester. When I got there, we grouped and went of to hunt.

* * *

Ok, that was a fun chapter. R&R or i might put my storied on hold sooner or later. You have until march first to put a review on this story for me to continue after the last chapter there is at the time. If not, then i will put it on hold till i get a certain ammount, 

BTW: Geoff is my name, and Lester is my best friend's name!


	3. Training Starts

Ok, heres Chapter 3. For all of you who are wondering, my mind finally had a competent thought about this chapter. Took me forever to figure out how to do the exp system. Instead of saying Consider, I will more then likely use conned or some other shortened word. In fact, to save time, I will use shortened versions of a lot of words.

Here we go, Chapter 2: Training

BlUeMeCuRy - Thanks andI will try my best. And no, I didn't know that mean that,I only know a few elements in Japanese like Mizu-water, Katon-fire, Kage-shadow, Doton-earth, Raiton-Lightning, and Suna-sand.

* * *

When Lester and I stepped foot outside, we were amazed at how high the tree's went. It looked like we were dwarves in a Great Oak forest. Snapping out of our state, we headed out into the forest. 

"So Lester, shall we find something to fight?" I asked. After getting a nod in response, we started running around, all the while staying at least within sight distance of the Entrance. It wouldn't do us anygood to run from one fight into another enemy would it? We searched high and low and finally found our first enemy, a Garter Snake. After conning it, and it ending with a white rating, we got set up for battle.

With a Roar, Lester uses Burst of Flame to shoot a small fireball at the oponent that explodes upon contact while i run up and try to slash it with my dagger. The small explosion barely damaged the snake and when I tried to slash the snake, it slithered to the side and jumped at me, fangs barred. I jumped out of the way but the snake left a small scratch on my arm. I snarled and tapped it's life once before aiming a stab at its head. When my shot missed, I jumped to the side and Lester cast another Burst of flame on it. The Explosion caught the snake in a daze where I quickly jumped in and stabbed it in the head. When I removed the dagger from it's head, it let out a hissing sound then turned over and started fading away. Where the snake stood, a snake fang and a venom sack laid, strange enough, clean and preserved. After storing the items in our inventory, we stood still for a few minutes not only catching our breath, but reveling in our first kill. We knew that we should be shocked but it actually felt good to kill that snake. We chalked it up to us being anime fans and watching lots of violence in Japanese anime.

We then searched the surrounding area for any monsters. Sighting a spot of white disappearing behind a tree, I motioned for Lester to follow and we headed torwards my find. When we reached the tree, we saw nothing. A rustle of a bush to our right alerted us to that area where a Decaying Skeleton stood. I unsheathed my dagger in preperation of a fight while Lester pulled out his. With a shout, we both casted our damage spell, Life Tap and Burst of Flame. The skeleton looked like a saddened flame ball. That caused us to chuckle. The skeleton charged us, now sporting an enraged face, while swinging its slightly brownish white fist at us. Bringing my dagger up to block, I parried the attack to the side while sidestepping, which made it overextend and stumble forward. While it was trying to regain balance, I did a quick slash to its arm, which chipped a small piece off. I jumped back and Lester dashed in, chipping another piece off, this time from its calf region.

While he slashed at the skeleton with his dagger, I jumped back and got ready to cast a Life Tap, which I did when Lester jumped back, only getting nicked by the skeleton's fist while retreating. The Skeleton finally fell to into a heap of bones on the floor and started fading away. Where it stood were the two bone chips that we chipped off. I quickly gathered them up and started another incantation. After a minute of casting, I finally finished and when the light died down, there in front of me stood a darkish white skeleton, of about five foot seven inches. It kneeled down in front of me then stood up and sent a questioning gaze at me.

"What is thy bidding Master?" asked Bonewalker.

"Protect me BoneWalker." I said.

"Guarding you Master!" replied BoneWalker, who then proceeded to scan the surrounding area for any threats. When Lester and I started traveling again, BoneWalker followed. We scoured the surrounding brushes and found a Black Wolf scouting for a meal. Upon seeing us, It let out a blood curtling howl and charged. I commanded BoneWalker to attack, to which he ran at the wolf and hit it on it's right side with a quick jab. The jab told the wolf one thing, skeleton is enemy, must kill enemy. The wolf bounced back and bit BoneWalker in the foot, breaking off a toe. I caster Life Tap on it, then ran up to slash it. Lester had already charged in and stabbed it in the back left foot, cutting its mobility down by 25 percent. When it saw Lester run in and stab it, the Wolf decided that Lester was more of a problem and changed targets, clawing Lester in the leg. I slipped in, disabling his other leg, then aimed a stab at its head, but it pushed off with it's two front paws, springin into the air...and directly into BoneWalker, who slammed it's fist into the wolf's head, finishing it off. It let out a short but still chilling howl, then went limp, falling on its side. After it had finished vanishing, there was a couple silver coins on its body which me and lester split between us.

We rested for a minute, then went off hunting a little while more, effectively vanquishing another two skeletons, both which had staffs. which we equipped, another Black wolf, and three more Garter Snakes. We now had five Bone Chips, four Snake Fangs, two Skane Venom Sacks, a Chunk of Wolf Meat, and about five Gold between Lester and I.

* * *

Okay, ending the chapter here. The Exp system will just be a random number of fights, which will grow immensely each level to where it will take forever to level in the mid 40s. BoneWalker will be the name of all my Skeleton summons, and all other summon's will keep their name. Lester's is only difference. His Earth will have one, his Water will have one, his Wind will have one, and his Fire will have one. I will add Elemental Damage into this also. Around level 20, we will get our last names and something special will happen.(hehe...I love surprises.) 


End file.
